That Shinigami, Loves Red
by Eruza Sukaretto
Summary: "Mr. Sutcliff, I cannot believe that I'm saying this but, you remind me of my.. twin sister..."
1. Prologue

**(Grell Sutcliff X OC)Prologue:**_  
_

* * *

_The year was 1865, and once there was an eleven-year-old boy with black hair and neon green eyes was walking along the streets of London together with his twin sister. Both of them were strolling, they had nothing much to do since they're only living with each other without any presence of parents. The young boy was in deep thoughts. He thought about his sister. He really loved her so much. He couldn't even afford on losing her like the way they had lost their parents. The boy feels like they have a strong bond that was bounded inside their hearts, which he thinks that it cannot break easily. The boy was so busy in deep thoughts that he hadn't even noticed his sister was telling him something rather important for the moment._

"_Will~ snap out of it! You're in deep thoughts again. Heehee~" His sister squealed. Yes, the fact that his sister was very flamboyant, cheerful and loves the color red made him sometimes annoyed to her. The boy named William mentally slapped himself and gained his composure and was brought back to reality. His cheeks were now tinted with light pink as he tried to avoid the gaze of his beloved twin sister. His sister playfully giggled._

"_Will~ didn't you hear what I said?" The boy shook his head slowly, still avoiding his sister's eyes. His sister was rather getting impatient with his brother. She took his face and made him look into her neon eyes. William gulped. He doesn't like her sister when she gives him those look on her face._

"_I-I'm sorry, Wilhelmina. I d-didn't mean to fantasize around—" William was cut of by his sister, whom was named Wilhelmina, by hugging him tightly. At first, William cannot breath because of her but he did manage to hug her back sweetly._

"_Hihihi~ It's okay, Will-kun. I just said 'I love you' earlier." Now it was Wilhelmina's turn to blush cutely. William gave a faint smile on his sister and patted her head. It was his turn to pull her into his gentle arms._

"_I love you too, Wilhelmina. I am you're big brother after all. I'm here to protect you at any cost. I will never leave your side. I promise you that." William then kissed the top of her sister's head making Wilhelmina smile ever so sweetly at his brother._

"_Nu uh Willy~ You're not my big brother! We're twins!~" Wilhelmina stuck her tongue out on him. William rolled his eyes at her. Suddenly, his sister caught something really cute to his sister's eyes. She started dragging William in front of the beautiful store full of pretty and luxurious dresses. Wilhelmina then started pointing out the fancy red dress that was placed on the mannequin. His sister started on mumbling about having and wearing that dress. William thought about her sister being cute when she was pouting like that but they both have to accept the reality. The two of them were homeless and they don't have any money for that kind of dress. Wilhelmina began sobbing because of their lives. She told William that she was not complaining about how miserable their life is, she was just sad and depressed because first of all, they had no parents, second, they only get small amount of money when they're begging for money on the streets and lastly, they're not very comfortable in sleeping on the streets. William, on the other hand mentally agreed to her sister. If only there would be a miracle that could happen. William shook his head. There were no such things at all for him and his dear sister. The two of them continued on strolling along the streets until the dawn turned into dusk. William and Wilhelmina returned to their spot on the streets that they found it a bit comfortable. William took out the cardboard that was hidden beside a lamp pole and spread it on the floor for them to sleep._

"_Will~"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Good night, dear brother~" William smiled in return as they head into their peaceful slumber._

_Moments later, Wilhelmina was already fast asleep while William was still awake. He was staring into the bright moon that lit up the night sky. The twinkling stars made the night sky brighter. He then turned his head to face his sleeping sister. The brightness of the moon shone upon her face making her porcelain skin very pale and beautiful at the same time. A single hair strand was blocking her forehead and William brushed it off away from he face. Her bangs were held into a clip that they found on the streets. William forgot about something, he quickly turned for his pocket and pulled out a red ribbon. He smiled at the ribbon. It was rather dirty but for him it was cute and it would match his sister's looks. William then tied the red ribbon on her wrist. He kissed her forehead and thought about going to sleep. But then, little William didn't manage to sleep because he started hearing footsteps towards their direction. His heart started to race as he immediately stood up and started investigating the area. It seems like he had found no one around. He frankly returned to his position beside his sister and once again he heard footsteps. William was getting annoyed at the moment. _

_Not too long, William heard faint voices somewhere. His neon eyes started to wander off the place._

"_My Scarlet! Look at those two. They could be very useful to us, Shinigamis. Why don't we take each of them and raise them into perfect Shinigamis? Eh? What do you think?" A girlish voice sang somewhere around the corner._

"_Hmm. I think you're right! I'll take the boy and you take the girl. Ready? Go!" Another feminine voice stated. As soon as William heard that they were about to be separated from each other, he immediately woke Wilhelmina up._

"_Wilhelmina! Get up! Now!" He shook Wilhelmina and her eyes slowly fluttered open._

"_Wh-what? Will? What's the matter? Time to sleep~" Wilhelmina muttered and re-closed her eyes again. William clicked his tongue and shook her sister hard enough for her to wake up. Wilhelmina flashed her neon eyes open._

"_What's all the fuss about, Will-kun?~ I still want to sleep~" Wilhelmina complained._

"_Now is not the time for you to complain such childish things. We must hurry and sped off to somewhere!" Wilhelmina narrowed her sleepy eyes at his brother. They were about to leave when two persons wearing glasses blocked their way. William looked up to see a person wearing some funny clothes and was grinning widely at them. The person was holding something deadly. Wilhelmina was now trembling behind his brother._

"_Oh my. The two of you look so cute~ I can't believe you're homeless. Now, we can change that! All you have to do is to come with me." The person pointed at Wilhelmina and took her by the arm without hesitations. William was terrified because his sister was being taken away from him._

"_What are you doing?! Let my sister go!" William shouted. But it was too late; Wilhelmina was nowhere to be seen. He saw the mysterious person whom was smirking at him. William's eyes widened as he tried to run away but failed to do so._

"_Now, now boy. I won't hurt you. Come with me and I'll give you a better life." The mysterious person offered. William glared at the person._

"_Oh my, where are my manners? Hehe. My name is Margaret Kings." The so-called Margaret pushed her glasses through her nose and smiled sweetly at William. Margaret had orange hair with pink highlights. The young boy raised his eyebrow at her. He was still mad yet confused. He was mad because his sister's presence was no longer to be felt. He was confused because this Margaret was offering him something that he doesn't understand._

"_What's your name, dear?" William was hesitating at first._

"_W-William T. Spears." The young boy's gaze was on the floor but Margaret lifted his chin up and stared into his neon eyes. She grinned, her toothy grin._

"_Where are you taking my sister? I want her back now." William asked in a monotone voice._

_Margaret's eyes softened. "Don't worry about you little sister, William. She's been taken good care of too like you." Margaret took out something from her coat. To William's eyes it was deadly of course. His lips were slightly parted on what he was seeing. Margaret then noticed this and chuckled at the boy. She patted his head and snapped her fingers. A portal then appeared in front of her. William couldn't believe on what he was seeing._

"_This deadly weapon is my Death Scythe. As you can see, William, I am no ordinary human. I am a Shinigami of the London Dispatch Society. My friend, Scarlet the one who took your sister was also a Shinigami from the Germany Dispatch Society. I collect and reap souls my dear by watching cinematic records. But sometimes I am assigned to do some paper work instead of field work which totally sucks." Margaret muttered the last part. She stared at William whom was now giving her the 'are you crazy?' look. Margaret chuckled and swung her death scythe. William rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. _

"_Are you insane or just plain stupid?" William mocked. Margaret's eye twitched._

'_This boy can be a brat sometimes.' She mentally thought and gave William her sweetest smile. _

"_My dear. I'm none of the above. Now, come along. I will be your personal teacher. And I will teach you how to be a hardworking and handsome Shinigami. Don't worry. You'll love your life. You no longer have to live in these ragged streets. " Margaret winked at William. His face was sour. But he couldn't really believe on what he was hearing. William now had the chance to change his life but more on, he couldn't live without his sister. His lips turned downwards and a single tear streamed down his face. Margaret kneeled in front of the boy so that she was at his level and wiped the tear away._

"_William, don't cry. I'm here. I know about your life. That is why I chose you to be my apprentice. Your life will be better as a Shinigami. I swear to you. Now, come along. I will teach you everything that I knew." Margaret stood up and offered a hand towards William. He stared at the hand being offered by her at first. But then, he slowly took her hand and Margaret carried William via bridal style and jumped into the portal. William shut his eyes closed._

'_Wilhelmina… my beloved twin sister.. I guess there's nothing that I could do.. Even though you are in Germany.. I will never forget to love you.. We are bound to be Shinigamis at all.. I hope to see you soon.. Goodbye for now, Wilhelmina. William loves you..' He thought and cried mentally. William then noticed that Margaret now placed him down. William examined the place. A lot of Shinigamis holding their death scythes and some were papers were strolling along the place. He then turned his gaze on Margaret. She smiled sweetly at him and knelt down before him._

"_Welcome to the London Dispatch Society, my dear William T. Spears. Soon to be, a hardworking, handsome and the Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division."_

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of it? This is the prologue of my story. :) It's all about William T. Spears at first of course. Remember, this is a Grell Sutcliff and Oc fanfiction. That OC will be Wilhemina T. Spears. :) Sadly, I do not own Kurshitsuji. I only own my ideas on this story and Wilhelmina T. Spears. Reviews are very well appreciated by me~**


	2. Chapter 1

15 years later…

William T. Spears, now a fully-grown and handsome man. It seems like Margaret was right about him. He became the Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division. Margaret was very proud of him. She treats him like his very own son and even acted as his second mother and William gladly appreciate it. Sadly, right after William became a supervisor, Margaret passed away. Some demon tried to kill her. From that day on, William hated demons. He doesn't like the presence of any demon that he sees. Even though it was hard for him to accept the fact that her twin sister, Wilhelmina were no longer near his presence.

The black haired Shinigami adjusted his rectangular spectacles using his death scythe. He was being greeted by some other Shinigamis which he was just bowing his head in response. William just got back from reaping souls. It was hard to accept the fact the he likes to do field work more than paper work, but he has no choice at all. Truly indeed he was a hardworking man. During his training days, there was this Shinigami who had achieved higher grades than him. And that annoyed him, a lot. And every time he has to do something important, that Shinigami will always interfere in everything he does. What annoys him more was that that Shinigami was also like her twin sister.

"Will darling~" A familiar voice called him. William quirked an eyebrow and ignored the voice and continued on his way to his office.

"Willy~" The voice was getting nearer and nearer. William felt that he was going to be tackled by a hug, which he stepped aside, and that Shinigami fell flat on his face.

"Omph!" William sighed. He continued his pace, ignoring the poor Grell Sutcliff.

"Will~ How dare you do that to a lady like me?" Grell mumbled. He tried to catch up with him and once William was inside his office, the redheaded Shinigami opened his door and sat on his couch. William raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Sutcliff? Can't you see I have some paper work to do?" He pointed his death scythe towards Grell. And the redheaded 'lady' smirked.

"Why, I'm just visiting my darling~ is it bad?"

William's eyebrow twitched. The fact that this guys was really annoying him and he probably don't want to admit it because Grell reminds him of her twin sister.

"Mr. Sutcliff, before calling me such names, have you even finished the paper work that I assigned you to do?" Grell grinned, his toothy grin.

He then placed his hands on William's chest, "I don't care about the paper works that you gave me, as long as my love for you will never change~" Grell winked at him. William gave a disgusting look and slapped his hand away from his chest.

"Please get out of my office."

Grell ignored him and continued on sitting down at his couch. A vein appeared on top of William's head. He was about to smack Grell when again someone opened his door.

"Hey, William!" Ronald said bursting inside his office and sitting down beside Grell. William was more than annoyed right now because of these idiotic shinigamis inside his office.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Knox?" He asked, irritatingly.

Grell stared at Ronald and rolled his eyes on him.

"Woah, Grell! I didn't know you were here as well! Are you trying to bother him again?"

"Why of course~ my day won't be complete without William~" Grell winked.

"Mr. Sutcliff. Why don't you chase that vermin instead?"

Grell smirked and stood up from his seat. "Why will darling? Do you prefer me to chase you instead?~" Grell was about to hug William when the black haired Shinigami stepped aside causing Grell to trip down again. Ronald laughed at the scene he saw.

"Oh my! How could you Will~ my red dress is now ruined! Ugh. I need to buy a new one in town~" Hearing what Grell said made his heart ache. His neon eyes stared at the floor. His lips turned downwards. Grell do really reminds him of her sister. Ronald then noticed this and asked what's wrong.

"William, what's with the long face?" Ronald was a bit stunned. Grell was just examining his nails and tried to look at William. Grell cannot believe it either. William T. Spears was frowning in front of the two. It was not just any ordinary frown. It was the frown of sadness.

"Will darling~ what's wrong? Come on. You can tell us anything." Grell said with a hint of concern in his voice. William sighed and shook his head.

"It's none of your concern. Now, if you two would mind to leave my office—"

"We are not going to leave your office unless you tell us what's bothering you! I noticed when Grell mentioned about a red dress you immediately frowned. Are you mourning a red dress, Mr. Spears?" Ronald retorted and crossed his arms. Grell agreed with Ronald and stood beside him, waiting for William to continue.

"Mr. Sutcliff.. I cannot believe I'm going to say this but.. you remind me of my.. twin sister.." The two shinigamis were silent. Both of their jaws were dropped in a funny way. They just cannot believe that William had a twin sister.

"Twin sister?" Ronald said.

"You never mentioned that you had a sister before Will~"

William stared at the floor and sat on his chair. He shouldn't be telling this to those fools but he had no choice.

"We were separated fifteen years ago. She's very flamboyant like you, Mr. Sutcliff. And she really loves red as well. She would always point those red dresses that we were seeing everyday. I just couldn't resist remembering her.."

Ronald and Grell were silent. Both of their expressions were sad.

"Oh my Will~ I'm so sorry."

"She's not dead, Mr. Sutcliff. No need for you to apologize."

"So, what does she look like?" Ronald asked. William smirked.

"Maybe she looks like you Will darling~ Now, may we know her name?" Grell asked sweetly while clasping his hands together in a playful manner.

William was about to say her twin sister's name when his office door again slammed open. The two shinigamis fell backwards landing on his couch. A mysterious person wearing a red cloak appeared through the doors. It seems like this person was a threat to the management. The person was holding out a metallic scythe. The person examined the place and found the two shinigamis trembling with fear at the couch. The worst part was they also left their death scythes. William was shocked on what he was seeing. He took his death scythe and pointed it out on the mysterious person. But this person had blocked his scythe sending it away from him. William glared at the person and bit his lip.

"Who are you?! Stay away from my Will~" Grell yelled. The mysterious person ignored Grell and stared back at William. Unexpectedly, the person dropped its metallic scythe and ran towards William, giving him a tight hug. William was really confused yet shocked. He doesn't even know this person and it was hugging him.

"Hey! Get away from him you cloaked bitch!~" Grell yelled. Ronald covered Grell's mouth and told him to watch the scene.

The mysterious person pulled away and stood in the middle of his office. William's face was too shocked to react. The person removed its cloak and it landed on the cold floor. The three of them were very surprised to see a girl with black hair and red highlights. She was wearing a black and red dress with pretty laces in it that reached up above her knee. She took out something from her pocket. She immediately wore her red spectacles and slowly raised her head.

Tears were streaming down on her face.

"Hi Will~ Remember me?" The girl flashed a sad smile to William and spread her arms out.

The black haired Shinigami cannot believe on what he was seeing. His twin sister, Wilhelmina was standing before him. With tears streaming down her porcelain face. Unexpectedly, William ran towards the girl and gave her a tight hug. Ronald and Grell cannot believe on what they're seeing either. What shocked them more is that William was now tearing up as well.

"Wilhelmina… how I missed you.. so much.." William mumbled against their hug. Wilhelmina tangled her fingers to his brother's hair. After several seconds, the two pulled away from the hug. Wilhelmina smiled at William. She wiped his tears away using her palm.

"Will~ I missed you.. so much.." Wilhelmina rested her forehead against his chest. She also cannot believe how tall his brother had grown.

"Okay. What's all the drama about? And will darling~ who's that girl?" Grell crossed his arms. But Ronald smacked him. Wilhelmina then turned to face Grell and she eyed him carefully. Grell narrowed his eyes at Wilhelmina.

"Mr. Sutcliff. Mr. Knox. This girl is—"

"Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina T. Spears. William's beautiful twin sister~" Wilhelmina smirked at the two. They were both rather speechless. But then again, Grell retorted.

"Oh. So you're the girl that my Will darling told us about~" Grell crossed his arms. Wilhelmina then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who the hell says that he's your darling? You redheaded man! He's my brother!" Wilhelmina stuck her tongue out on him. William sighed when his sister and Grell started arguing. William pulled her sister's hair and pushed Grell.

"Enough already you two. Wilhelmina, you haven't changed a bit. What happened to you anyway? Fifteen years had passed already."

Wilhelmina chuckled and then took her death scythe on the floor. She pointed her scythe at Grell and said, "I am a Shinigami like you, Will~ from the Germany Dispatch Society." Grell glared at the girl.

"Ohh~ how adorable. But a lady like me shall not praise your presence even though you're **my** Will's sister." Grell smirked. Wilhelmina grabbed a load of his red hair and said,

"You call yourself a lady?! You merely even look like a shark to me, you bastard!" Wilhelmina deadpanned. William broke the argument and started discussing things with her long lost twin sister. Once in a minute, Grell and Wilhelmina would always be glaring at each other.

"Come along, Wilhelmina. Let me take you to the council and tell them that you'll be a new member." William abruptly stood up and motioned her sister to follow him. Wilhelmina glared at Grell before following his brother. Once the two siblings were out of the room, Grell glared into an empty space and crossed his arms.

"Ohh. Grell. You like her don't you?"

"What are you saying, Ronald?! My heart belongs to Will~ that bitch is really lucky for her to have him as his brother. She may love red like me, but she will never gain the power of becoming a lady like me." Grell scoffed. Ronald chuckled and rolled his eyes, leaving the office and Grell alone.

_Wilhelmina huh? I would absolutely love to play with you around, my dear Wilhelmina. _Grell thought and smirked.


End file.
